pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 December 2014
01:30 i copy your level, add stuff, upload it again with pass and you add stuff 01:30 thnx i've thoughtnof it like that 01:33 k 01:33 Lol. 01:34 nine 01:34 NIEN NEIN NEIN *cuts to static* 01:35 lolz 01:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVC_g68nUpo 01:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgk3rFX8ssA 01:40 back 01:44 ohiya Reapist 01:45 hey 01:45 hey 01:45 livestreaming game https://join.me/wmagsstream 01:48 if fatalitying each other is possible 01:50 Toes, all hail loominarty 01:50 Orbacal 01:51 hallo 01:51 U got the pass of my level? 01:51 triangles 01:53 Password? 01:54 Could u edit my lvl though?? 01:54 yea 01:54 I forgot the pass tho lol 01:55 i think continue making it now yourself, i will join you later 01:55 yea 01:55 157608 01:57 thnx 02:05 I like how i make my levels 02:22 Back again 02:23 Yellow 03:38 Fail, I wasn't with the phone when you pinged me. 03:38 *headphones 03:40 never heard a thing 03:40 well can you like 03:40 User blog:Uglyfish63/someone steal these pics off of me thank you 03:41 k 03:41 * ThatYoshi8 likes 03:41 :3 03:44 thank 04:02 ewlp 04:59 woof 05:19 Howdy! 05:19 Hello. 05:20 Hi 05:21 I'm working on yet another game (WHAT A TWIST- I already done this joke...) 05:21 I'm pretty sure user PlantShielder will kill me if I say the current game I'm working. 05:22 Why? 05:22 Because the game I'm working on is... 05:22 Bloons vs. Plants. 05:23 And why would he kill you? 05:23 Because, originally, he made a game series called Plants vs. Bloons,. 05:24 K... 05:25 LOL. 05:25 Do you play as bloons to smash the plants? 05:26 You play as bloons and kill plants with wind., 05:26 Because it makes sense. 05:26 Aw cmon 05:26 Even i'd have better ideas than this for a game like this! 05:28 Well, the game was meant to be a complete ripoff of Plants vs. Bloons, so... 05:28 ... 05:29 Ehh 05:29 *imagines SB as Sega and PS as Nintendo* 05:29 If you don't know what i mean, Sega and nNintendo were in a long video game war. 05:56 THREE CHAT CRASHES GOD 05:56 AND FIRST 05:56 Chat crashes.. 05:56 Wow 05:57 2 times in a row 06:02 Anyone? 06:09 http://pvz.wikia.com/wiki/Pea So Big Pea does 30 damage and Giant Pea does 20 damage... 'k... 06:16 Made 06:16 it 06:16 and it 06:16 was 06:16 hard to make 06:18 Can I see? 06:18 06:19 Just uploaded it 06:20 ! 06:20 It looks good, but the melon itself must be smaller 06:20 Else so, it's perfect 06:21 It was hard to make it smaller. I had to redo this TWICE. 06:23 Okay then. 06:23 It's perfect. 06:16 was 06:16 hard to make 06:18 Can I see? 06:18 06:19 Just uploaded it 06:20 ! 06:20 It looks good, but the melon itself must be smaller 06:20 Else so, it's perfect 06:21 It was hard to make it smaller. I had to redo this TWICE. 06:23 Okay then. 06:23 It's perfect. 06:16 was 06:16 hard to make 06:18 Can I see? 06:18 06:19 Just uploaded it 06:20 ! 06:20 It looks good, but the melon itself must be smaller 06:20 Else so, it's perfect 06:21 It was hard to make it smaller. I had to redo this TWICE. 06:23 Okay then. 06:23 It's perfect. 06:16 was 06:16 hard to make 06:18 Can I see? 06:18 06:19 Just uploaded it 06:20 ! 06:20 It looks good, but the melon itself must be smaller 06:20 Else so, it's perfect 06:21 It was hard to make it smaller. I had to redo this TWICE. 06:23 Okay then. 06:23 It's perfect. 07:20 Hello. 07:28 hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 07:30 jallo 07:30 Orbacal 07:30 Toes 07:30 hallo 07:30 Orb, PM 07:31 twurk 07:31 does anybody know any October symbolism? BESIDES HALLOWEEN 07:32 hmm 07:32 nu 07:33 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Children%27s_Day 07:33 like for example ppl use October as the month of? 07:33 (besides Halloween) 07:34 here's a question: what does October have the most of? 07:34 Hai 07:34 Holidays? 07:34 Hello. 07:35 "In Brazil, Children's Day (In Portuguese: Dia das Crianças) is celebrated on October 12, coinciding with Our Lady of Aparecida's day, the country's Patron Saint, which is holiday. In Brazil Children's day is celebrated by kids receiving presents from their parents." ~Wikipedia. 07:35 hmmm 07:35 Oh yeah Children's Day 07:35 This also exists in Germany 07:35 But is celebrated on November.. 07:35 hi 07:35 :I 07:35 Hi 07:36 sequal for pvz gw? 07:36 there is kicking someone button 07:36 .. 07:36 what? 07:37 wtf? 07:37 did not work 07:37 Because only chatmods and higher can use it. 07:37 chatmod here <3 07:37 Do you know how many abuses there'd be if non-chatmods could use it? 07:37 ^ 07:38 Imagine.. AJ... using it.. 07:38 but I'm about to get admin 07:38 Uurrgh, nightmare stuff. 07:38 maybeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 07:38 lel 07:38 i still totes deserve admin 07:38 Whats blue and pushes you in a direction? 07:38 PvZB 1.2 is coming... 07:38 more than 10 ppl said so 07:38 what's idk and idk's you in a idk? 07:38 unnamed game is comming soon 07:38 @Orb 07:38 lel 07:38 lolz 07:39 @SPE Well Miles deserved it like a year ago and got demoted 07:39 YOU DESERVE TO BE ADMIN.. 07:39 lolno go die c: 07:39 Leljk 07:39 *snaps fingers* GURL I IS SECOND 07:39 lolz 07:40 hmm 07:40 anyways 07:40 anybody got a good name for a game that's a lot about transformations and time travelling? 07:41 (which my game is about :T) 07:41 hmmm 07:41 A Game That's a Lot About Transformations and Time Travelling. 07:41 lelno 07:41 "hmmm" PERFECT NAME OMG I R8 8/8 BRO 07:41 @SCI 07:42 Paradox Persona 07:42 i guess 07:42 Transformvelling 07:42 PvZ: The Travels in Time 07:42 I dunno 07:42 (Transformice reference) 07:42 pvz garden warfare the return of dr zomboss 07:41 lelno 07:41 "hmmm" PERFECT NAME OMG I R8 8/8 BRO 07:41 @SCI 07:42 Paradox Persona 07:42 i guess 07:42 Transformvelling 07:42 PvZ: The Travels in Time 07:42 I dunno 07:42 (Transformice reference) 07:42 pvz garden warfare the return of dr zomboss 07:43 you know that this is NOT about PvZ in any way? like srly no way 07:43 @TDR 07:43 Oh. 07:43 lolz 07:44 no making up games for pvz 07:44 Travels In Transformland 07:45 ..yeah well 07:46 I have thought of something like 07:46 Crosstime Transformers? 07:46 What's the plot? 07:47 Well 07:47 There's this guy named Brian which is hit by a meteorite which allows him to transform into monsters with a simple thought 07:48 And as he wants to go back home, he sees some monsters wanting to get the meteorite (even if it means getting it outside of a living person) 07:48 wow nice plot (y) 07:49 And after that, he meets his future self which needs present Brian's help to stop a intergalactic crysis in the future 07:49 The Adventures of Brian? 07:49 hey 07:49 But as he realizes that the two are still not mighty enough, they have to go trough crosstime to get alternate counterparts of Brain 07:49 *Brian 07:49 Hi 07:49 To stop the crisis once and for all 07:49 k 07:49 have you heard of a game called 'Draw my thing', I want to do a PvZCC match, but in other news 07:50 soon im gonna get my winter Profile Pic. 07:50 @Matty i played it earlier 07:50 Hallo 07:50 @cob cannon awesome plot 07:50 sarcasm or not 07:51 nope 07:51 anyway, what site should I make the private match on? And who would join? 07:51 srsly 07:51 idk @Matty 07:51 OMGPOP? 07:50 soon im gonna get my winter Profile Pic. 07:50 @Matty i played it earlier 07:50 Hallo 07:50 @cob cannon awesome plot 07:50 sarcasm or not 07:51 nope 07:51 anyway, what site should I make the private match on? And who would join? 07:51 srsly 07:51 idk @Matty 07:51 OMGPOP? 07:54 well 07:54 well, pm me for a link 07:54 actually 07:54 i think i'm not gonna release it until 2 weeks in the future 07:54 cause guess wut 07:54 wow.... Double break silence 07:54 Tommorrow 07:54 I'm returning to Hungary and to ultra shetty crappy computer 07:55 meh 07:55 at least i got SSB3DS 07:55 nice 07:55 I'm getting it on Wii U for 25th 07:55 anyway, seriously nobody wants to join? 07:56 :O 07:56 I have both SSB3DS AND Wii U :D 07:56 wwwww8 07:56 ok, you are awesome 07:56 also 07:56 d00d 07:56 dat means 07:56 I also signed up for Mewtwo thingy 07:56 :o 07:56 which means i will get Mewtwo when he's released :D 07:56 also 07:56 wut orb 07:57 dat means you won't play PvZB 1.2a, PvZGM 1.6.12, new epic series game 07:57 in december 07:57 so... ANYONE WANT TO PLAY A FUN DRAWING GAME??? 07:57 well 07:57 not nao 07:57 i think it will be enough for PvZB 07:57 not sure about PvZGM tho 07:57 ok 07:58 PvZGM is as hard as this Plants vs. Aliens thing I played 07:59 Mk 07:59 http://www.y8.com/games/plants_vs_aliens 07:59 Hmm 07:59 I think i got a good name 07:59 Crossdimensional Fighters? 07:59 Cheesy. 07:59 nah to fighting game like 08:00 I dunno what the game is but how about dimension travels 08:00 or dimension adventures 08:00 That sounds extremely like a ripoff 08:00 anyways 08:00 I will tell you what the game is about in PM 08:00 Oh kewl 6000 pages 08:02 . 08:04 Matty PM 08:05 I looked 08:05 and wrote 08:05 . 08:06 6 days till my birthday 08:06 ńòbödŷ çàrèś bût ŷāŷ 08:06 SPACE POLICE 08:06 08:06 ( '_) : Space Police, here to protect the world from unnecesary spac- 08:06 ( '_) 2 : YOUR BIRTHDAY IS DEC 25TH? 08:07 Uwotm8 08:08 btw, what do these stand for? 08:08 08:08 aott 08:08 wonw 08:08 iawfarbirnadbicltc 08:08 AoTT = Attack on Titan Tibute, I think. 08:08 Idk 08:08 no 08:08 *Tribute 08:08 well I dont think it does 08:08 http://www.wonw.com 08:09 the second one is- WHAT 08:09 WHAT IS THAT SITE 08:09 the second one is world of not warcraft 08:11 Okay... I will make a sentence with random parts missing and you have to fill them in, PM me if you want to do it 08:11 Ya I wanna do it 08:11 Meh too 08:12 Grup peem 08:12 Nvm 08:12 ok 08:12 oh 08:12 ok 2014 12 19